Kingdom Hearts D4
by Almik222
Summary: This is my new Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I wanted to do something Kingdom Hearts related for sometime and thought now would be a good opportunity to do so. It's a little short and could be better but oh well. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.


Kingdom Hearts: Different Dreams Different Destinies 

Chapter 1: The Room of Endless Possibilities

The World is in utter chaos. You know this is true when you see people having sex in the middle of the streets (without protection I might add), churches packed with people waiting for Christ to take them to heaven, or the simple fact that the animals have all gone berserk and missing. Why is this happening you might ask? Well the end of the world has come a little bit ahead of schedule and nobody knows what to do about it.

I suppose I should start at the beginning. About a week ago, a team of archaeologists have discovered a mysterious underground pyramid in Egypt. Within the pyramid was a strange wall which they have taken to call the door due to it having a giant keyhole in the middle of it. On a near by wall there were hieroglyphics which read something like "Only the ones with strong hearts can open the door. Beware those without." The discovery of this made the team extraordinarily famous, although it was very short lived.

This is also around the same time I had the strangest dream ever. I was in a dark place standing on top of a weird colorful floor with a picture of a woman on it. Then a voice, well the only thing I can call it is a voice but it didn't really say anything but I knew there was a calling in the darkness, which told me to not be afraid and to step forward. I took only a few steps and then the floor shattered like glass and I fell down into the darkness. I then found myself on the ground again but this time I wasn't alone.

I found myself staring at my friends Mark, Andrew, and Matthew. They all looked as confused as I was.

"Mark?" I said, "Guys? What's going on?"

The voice from before came back. Along with the voice lights appeared and revealed thousands of pedestals all with different weapons on them.

"The Darkness is coming." Said the Voice, "There is still time, but when it comes you must be prepared. Make your choice. Decide your destiny."

"Oh what the hell?" complained Matthew

"What does it mean by make our choice?" I asked.

"Not sure what whole destiny crap is about, but I'm pretty sure we have to pick a weapon from one of these." Mark said motioning towards the pedestals, "The question is whether or not it is permanent."

"I think it might be. That's probably what the whole destiny thing is about." I replied.

"That's gay!" Andrew commented, "I hope you know your being a fag who ever the fuck you are!"

"Well I guess the only thing we can do is take our time and look at our options." I said taking a look at a sword on a nearby pedestal.

"Oooo! I found my weapon!" said Matthew pointing at a pedestal with a longbow on it,

"Hmmm. There is an inscription on the pedestal. It reads "The power of the archer. Great endurance. A bow of majesty and strength. Is this your destiny?"

"It seems that all the pedestals have something similar." I replied examining a pedestal with a shotgun on it.

"I think I will choose this one." said Andrew pointing towards the broadsword, "It says "the power of the knight. Great might. A sword of awesome retribution."

"Mine's right here." Mark said pointing to a longsword, "The power of a champion. Overcoming everything. A sword that can pierce the heavens."

"I guess I'm the only one left." I sighed still looking at the different weapons until finally stopping at one, "This one looks promising. "The power of the scepter. Inner strength and wisdom. A scepter capable of great and terrible things." "

With that we all picked up our selected weapons. When we did that everything else disappeared and was replaced by giant white doors which swung open and poured out a brilliant and dazzling light. The light was so bright we all had to shield our eyes. The voice then came back much to our annoyance.

"Your paths are set. Your choices made. Your destinies decided. Everything else may or may not be up to fate. Remember that the darkness holds great strength and has a tight grip. But do not worry, for you have the light with you in these darkest of times. You have taken your first steps in your journeys, but it will take time for everything to be clearer to you all. Now step towards the light and allow your destinies to take hold."

With the voice's last words we all walked towards and through the doors into the waking world. We had no understanding of the events that just took place and it would not be until much later that we would understand anything at all. It was all a dream and later on we would all question whether or not any of this was real or not.


End file.
